


Meanwhile, in a dungeon somewhere in clichéville

by Mythdefied



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M, look at this how you will, maybe non-con, where do I come up with this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythdefied/pseuds/Mythdefied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony stood naked in the torchlight, arms held above his head by the chains manacled around his wrists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meanwhile, in a dungeon somewhere in clichéville

Tony used every curse he knew, vulgar, vile and lengthy, in every language he could claim even a passing familiarity with. He yelled it, shouted, screamed - and it was all muffled to nothing more than a muted mutter beneath the gag wrapped around his mouth, tied tightly at the back of his head.

His suit in pieces, piled uselessly in a dark corner of the dimly lit, windowless stone room, Tony stood naked in the torchlight, arms held above his head by the chains manacled around his wrists. He yanked against them, over and over, long after he knew it was useless, because to stop was to admit there was nothing he could do. Nothing save curse helplessly and glare at the only other person in the room.

"Ooo, such _language_ , Anthony," Loki's tone was thick with amusement as he stood there in full armor, smirking. "I'm sure if I could actually understand anything you're saying, I'd blush."

Tony lunged at him, was yanked back hard by the short length of the chain. The pressure on his shoulders made him grunt in pain.

"Utterly powerless and still so fierce," Loki drawled as he stepped closer, well within arm's reach if Tony could get free.

"You don't admit defeat, do you." A statement, not a question. "Admirable, if futile."

Tony snarled, lunging again and trying to at least headbutt him. But Loki caught him, hand wrapping around the back of Tony's neck, fingers tangling in sweat dampened hair.

"Do you know what I find truly interesting?" Smiling, a wide, toothy grin, Loki pressed his index finger into the pulse point at the base of Tony's throat, used his grip on Tony's hair to pull his head back, baring Tony's neck.

"Here you are, completely within my power, mine to do with as I will." He slid his finger downwards over sweat slick skin. "And I could do...oh so much. So many, many things."

His finger slid down over the arc reactor and Tony couldn't help the way he jerked back, it was an automatic reaction. But Loki didn't pause, didn't acknowledge the movement, just drew his finger lower.

"Your mortal mind cannot begin to comprehend what I can do to you, the responses I can pull from you. I can break you, in so very many ways. And you know that you can't stop me, that no one could possibly get here in time to save you."

Loki paused, his finger pressing hard into the skin just above Tony's belly button. His smile widened, teeth gleaming.

"You know all this. But you, Anthony Stark, are _hard_."

And he slid his entire hand down.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the middle of a few long fics, most of which are intended to end up in nice relationships, at least one of which is outright fluff. I honestly don't know where all this non-con, abuse the heck out of Tony stuff is coming from. It just seems to work like a release valve when I'm working on the long fics. Something like X - Y = Z where X is my writing drive, Y is sexual frustration, and Z is the finished fic. If Y isn't subtracted every now and then, Z doesn't happen.


End file.
